"Revenge Is Swede" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the first class cabin, where Duncan and Trent seen sitting by each other getting foot massages by interns* 17:01 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hmmmph. 17:01 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Even though this feels great, I'm still in a crappy mood. :s 17:01 <+Trent|> Oh yeah? Why's that? 17:01 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hello, dude? Gwen got eliminated last night... 17:01 <+Trent|> Riiight. 17:01 <+Trent|> You two seemed like pretty good "friends". 17:01 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: We were... uhhh... 17:02 <+Trent|> <.< 17:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Uhhh... 17:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Sigh* Ah, screw it. 17:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: No, we were more than that. 17:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: We're together now, Trent. 17:02 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Y'know, official? 17:02 <+Trent|> Ohh, so you were dating. >.> 17:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Duh. 17:03 <+Trent|> (conf) Did Duncan seriously think I didn't KNOW that already? *chuckles* Guy's dumber than I thought. I figured it out on my first day back... I just liked watching him try to fool me. xD 17:03 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: *Sniffles, starts tearing up a bit* GWEN. 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Geoff and Lindsay sitting on the couch cushions* 17:03 <+Geoff|> Hey, Linds, y'know. 17:03 <+Geoff|> We've been dating a while, and... I've been thinking... 17:03 <+Geoff|> You should really take control more, y'know? 17:03 <+Geoff|> I think you have a lot of potential as the leader sorta type. 17:04 <+Lindsay|> But I already DO take control. 17:04 <+Lindsay|> Every time we're making out, I'm the one that has to lead. >.> 17:04 <+Geoff|> Uh, I meant... 17:04 <+Lindsay|> Oh, wait. 17:04 <+Lindsay|> Are you talking about the team? 17:04 <+Geoff|> Totally! 17:04 <+Geoff|> I think today, you should lead the challenge instead of Alejandro. 17:05 <+Geoff|> Show everyone your mad skills. :D 17:05 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, that would be awesome! <3 17:05 <+Lindsay|> And you can call me Admiral Lindsay, her Hotness. 17:05 <+Geoff|> Radical. ;) 17:05 <+Geoff|> (conf) Lindsay leading the team is gonna be, like, sooo awesome! She's always being picked on for her smarts... now, she can totally show the team that she's just as bright as I am. Booyah! 17:05 <+Lindsay|> (conf) Wait, are we voting yet? o_o 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into the economy class section, where Heather is seen sitting next to Courtney as she sleeps* 17:05 * Courtney13 snores. 17:06 <@Heather13> Ugh, quiet DOWN, Courtney. 17:06 <@Heather13> Aliens can hear your SNORING from space! 17:06 * Courtney13 wakes up abruptly and rubs eyes. 17:06 <+Courtney13> Wha... huh? What was that? o_o 17:06 <@Heather13> Nothing. :D 17:06 <+Courtney13> I... *sniffles* ... what smells like marker? 17:06 <+Courtney13> Is there writing on my face? 17:07 * Heather13 hides permanent maker in her pocket. 17:07 <@Heather13> No! 17:07 <@Heather13> Who would do something THAT immature? :| 17:07 * Courtney13 takes out compact mirror and sees 'LOSER' written on her face in black marker. 17:07 <+Courtney13> UGH. 17:07 <+Courtney13> You are SUCH a child, Heather! 17:07 <@Heather13> What? 17:07 <@Heather13> It wasn't me. :3 17:08 <+Courtney13> I'm going to go wash this off, and THEN I'm going go to talk to Alejandro. 17:08 <+Courtney13> We've been having some really INTERESTING conversations lately. 17:08 <+Courtney13> None of which have been about you. :@ 17:08 * Courtney13 storms off. 17:08 <@Heather13> :o 17:08 <@Heather13> (conf) Stuck in loser class AGAIN thanks to Courtney! She should be home right now, not flirting with Alejandro. She's just trying to mess with me. And when Sierra and Tyler find a way to muck up the next challenge like they ALWAYS do, I will kick her boyfriend-stealing butt out of this plane! *gasps, covers mouth* I didn't say boyfriend. >.> 17:08 * Courtney13 is wrapped in Alejandro's arms, feeding him a cookie. 17:08 <+Courtney13> Wow, your jawline is so... 17:09 <+Courtney13> Chiseled. :3 17:09 <+Alejandro> Why, thank you. 17:09 <+Alejandro> I probably get it from my father Santiago, a neck model. 17:09 <+Alejandro> Not to be confused with my stepfather Diego, an esteemed diplomat. 17:09 <@Heather13> How many relatives do you HAVE? 17:09 <+Alejandro> But no member of my prestigious family is as inspiring as you. <3 @Courtney 17:09 <+Courtney13> :o 17:09 <+Courtney13> Oh, Alejandro. c: 17:10 * Courtney13 cuddles with him. 17:10 <@Heather13> *cough* UGLY! *cough* 17:10 <+Courtney13> >.> 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Tyler bathing himself in the confessional sink* 17:10 <+Tyler|> (conf) Look, I like Sierra, she's been a good friend to me and all... but that girl seriously needs to learn some boundaries! Last night, I found out she's been using my toothbrush ever since we got here. And the night before that, I woke up to her giving me a foot massage. *sigh* Needless to say, it's gotten a little out of hand. 17:10 <+Tyler|> *exits confessional in just a towel and walks into loser class* 17:10 <+Tyler|> Hey uh.. anyone seen my clothes? 17:11 * Tyler| sees Sierra wearing his clothes. 17:11 <+Tyler|> O_O 17:11 <+Tyler|> SIERRA! 17:11 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Breathes heavily* Ooohhh! Hiii, Tyler. :) 17:11 <+Tyler|> What are you DOING!? 17:11 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Oh, I just wanted to be closer to you, Tyler! 17:11 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: And what better way to get to know you than walk a mile in your shoes? 17:11 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: And pants... 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: And shirt... and UNDERWEAR. >:3 17:12 <@Heather13> Gross. 17:12 <+Tyler|> No! I can't do this Sierra! 17:12 <+Tyler|> You need to take that off RIGHT. NOW. :@ 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Ooooohhh. ;) 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Okay, I see, Tyler. ;) 17:12 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I would think we would do this in our honeymoon, but okay... c: 17:12 <@Heather13> :o 17:13 <+Tyler|> Wait, that's not what I... 17:13 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Pulls off clothes* 17:13 <+Tyler|> NO!!! *covers eyes* 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the plane spinning out of control on a giant ice-covered lake in Sweden; it then flashes over to Chris walking over to the contestants* 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to Sweden, folks! 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry for the, uh... unusual entry. :s 17:13 * Heather13 shivers. 17:13 <@Heather13> Gah! It's FREEZING. 17:14 <@Heather13> Where are those jackets you ordered for us in Germany? :@ 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, yeah. I guess I better go check on those. 17:14 <@Heather13> >.> 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> Later. 17:14 * ChrisMcLean walks off. 17:14 <+Geoff|> *Shivers* 17:14 <+Geoff|> H-hey, Alejandro, d-do you think it's cool if Lindsay leads the t-team today? 17:14 <+Alejandro> LINDSAY?! 17:15 <+Alejandro> WHAT KIND O- 17:15 <+Geoff|> :| 17:15 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:15 <+Alejandro> ... 17:15 * Alejandro shudders. 17:15 <+Alejandro> I mean, yes. 17:15 <+Alejandro> Of course... "friend". 17:15 <+Alejandro> (conf) Pretending to be buddies with the members of Team Chris is harder than I thought. I want my team to win, and we're not going to be anywhere near victory with LINDSAY leading today. How could Geoff think that putting HER in charge is a good idea?! >.> 17:16 <+Lindsay|> (conf) Ooooooooohhh, so we vote AFTER the challenge ends? Okay, got it. Wait, now I'm confused. Can I have a pen and paper? :o 17:16 * Trent| walks over to Duncan, freezing. 17:16 <+Trent|> Hey, Duncan... 17:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Sup? 17:16 <+Trent|> I was thinking about what you said to be earlier, and y'know, I really don't hold anything against you for dating Gwen. 17:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: You don't? :| 17:16 <+Trent|> Of course not. I don't wanna be a hypocrite or anything 17:16 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: A hypocrite? 17:17 <+Trent|> Me and Courtney KISSED before the season. And it was INCREDIBLE. 17:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: You WHAT!? :@ 17:17 <+Trent|> She told me I was the best kisser EVER. 17:17 <+Trent|> Or at least among the guys she's made out with. 17:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Grrrrrrr. :-@ 17:17 <+Trent|> What's the matter? Upset about something? :) 17:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: No! You know what, no. 17:17 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: I'm perfectly... fine. *Shakes in anger* 17:18 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) D: Next time we lose, Trent's going home. And not because he kissed Courtney, like I care about that... he's just trying to make me jealous. Well, guess what, buddy? It's not working. *Grinds teeth* >~> 17:18 <+Courtney13> Brrr. It sure is cold out here, Alejandro. :3 17:18 <+Alejandro> Allow me. 17:18 * Alejandro takes off shirt and hands it to Courtney. 17:18 <+Courtney13> Oh, how chivalrous of you. ^_^ 17:18 <+Courtney13> Don't you wish YOU had a guy like this, Heather? 17:18 <@Heather13> I already do. >.> 17:18 <@Heather13> His name is... mmm... 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> The jackets are here! 17:19 <@Heather13> CHRIS! 17:19 <+Alejandro> Que? 17:19 <+Courtney13> What? 17:19 <@Heather13> Uhhh, not that Chris. :| 17:19 <+Alejandro> (conf) *chuckles* I've never seen Heather so jealous before! It is both entertaining and flattering. What a woman. xD 17:19 <@Heather13> Okay, so. 17:19 <@Heather13> If the jackets are HERE, then why don't we have them? >.> 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> The delivery guys that were supposed to drop them off got into a minor... accident. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> They're still stuck in Australia trying to fend off some angry kangaroos. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> In the meantime, you'll just have to go parka-free. :3 17:20 * ChrisMcLean snickers. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Now let's move! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to two giant piles of wood side-by-side in the middle of an ice-covered lake* 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Before you is a mysterious pile of IBUILDA tools and pieces. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Your first challenge is to use Allen keys, wooden sledgehammers, and your wits to turn your piles into... whatever they're supposed to be when properly assembled. :3 17:21 <+Lindsay|> Where are the assembly instructions? 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> We shredded them. On purpose. *snickers* 17:21 <+Alejandro> Of course you did. 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got one hour. Let's see what you've got, people! 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon by the pile on the right* 17:21 <+Courtney13> Hmmm. 17:21 <+Courtney13> Maybe it's supposed to be some sort of dining set. 17:21 <@Heather13> A dining set? >.> 17:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Ooh, it could be a rehash of season one's cooking show! 17:22 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: We make a table out of wood, build some chairs, Heather cooks, and we serve Chris pumpkin pie just like we did the first time around. :3 17:22 <@Heather13> That is the DUMBEST thing I have ever heard. 17:22 <@Heather13> It's obviously supposed to be some sort of shelter. 17:22 <+Courtney13> Well, whatever it is, we better start building. 17:22 * Courtney13 reaches for a piece. 17:22 * Heather13 steps on Courtney's hand. 17:22 <+Courtney13> OW! 17:23 <@Heather13> :o 17:23 <@Heather13> Oh, whoops. 17:23 <@Heather13> Sorry, that's MY piece. c: 17:23 <@Heather13> It belongs to ME. 17:23 <+Tyler|> What are you, six? 17:23 <@Heather13> I'm not the one that goes around stealing people's PERSONAL ITEMS. 17:23 <@Heather13> I respect BOUNDARIES, unlike SOME of us. >.> @Courtney 17:23 <+Tyler|> Ooooooohhh. Are you talking about Sierra? :| 17:23 <@Heather13> Oh, forget it! 17:24 <+Courtney13> Well, fine. If that piece means SOOO much to you, I'll just take a new one. 17:24 * Courtney13 picks up another piece. 17:24 * Heather13 knocks it out of her hand. 17:24 <@Heather13> Um, actually! 17:24 <@Heather13> That's my piece too. 17:24 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: You can't have ALL the wood, Heather. :@ 17:24 <@Heather13> Sure I can. 17:24 <@Heather13> The wood forms ONE giant form of matter! 17:25 <@Heather13> And that matter is MINE. >.> 17:25 <+Courtney13> Well, if you didn't CALL the matter, then how is it yours? 17:25 <+Courtney13> And what if the matter actually doesn't WANT to be your boyfriend? 17:25 <@Heather13> The matter wants what the matter wants, and the matter wants ME. :-@ 17:25 <+Courtney13> No, he wants ME. >:( 17:25 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *whispers to Tyler* Uhhh, hehhh, I'm starting to think they're not talking about the wood anymore. :| 17:25 <+Tyler|> :| 17:25 <@Heather13> MINE! 17:26 <+Courtney13> MINE. 17:26 <@Heather13> MINE! 17:26 <+Courtney13> MINE. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot by the pile on the left* 17:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Hey guys, just letting you know, my old man's is a carpenter. I know a few tricks. 17:26 <+Alejandro> Fine then. 17:26 <+Alejandro> Let Duncan handle it. 17:26 * Lindsay| clears throat. :3 17:27 <+Alejandro> *sigh* 17:27 <+Alejandro> I mean Duncan and Lindsay. 17:27 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yay! <3 17:27 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Starts building* 17:27 <+Lindsay|> *stacks pieces of wood on top of each other* 17:27 <+Geoff|> What do you suppose this thing is? @Alejandro 17:27 <+Alejandro> Who knows? 17:27 <+Alejandro> Chris probably has an idea in mind that WE would never think of. 17:26 <+Trent|> Maybe we're supposed to be building Courtney's lips... 17:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Hears him* O-O 17:26 <+Trent|> After all, they are perfect. 17:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Grrr. >~> 17:26 <+Alejandro> Is there a problem, Duncan? <.< 17:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Nope! *Pretends to stretch* 17:26 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: No problem at all. Just thought I pulled a muscle. 17:26 <+Trent|> I think Duncan's just happy for me. @Alejandro 17:27 <+Trent|> I mean, put it into perspective; he probably felt really really bad about kissing my ex... 17:27 <+Trent|> ... little did he know, a year later, I'd be lucky enough to do the exact same thing. xD 17:27 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: *Face turns red* :@ 17:27 <+Lindsay|> Duncan, you're not building it right! 17:27 <+Lindsay|> See, look, you've gotta hit it with the sledgehammer! 17:27 <+Lindsay|> HIT IT WITH THE SLEDGEHAMMER! :D 17:27 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Gladly. :@ @Lindsay *Staring down Trent* 17:27 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon by the pile on the right* 17:28 <+Courtney13> YOU are sloppy and disorganized! 17:28 <@Heather13> Oh, yeah? 17:28 <@Heather13> Well, YOU look like Math class! 17:28 <@Heather13> So, I think I win. >.> 17:28 <+Courtney13> Well, at least Alejandro likes me. 17:28 <@Heather13> Does he? 17:28 <@Heather13> Or is he just using YOU to make me jealous? :@ 17:28 <+Courtney13> :o 17:29 <+Courtney13> You know, I've put up with you long enough! 17:29 <+Courtney13> You wanna fight, you've GOT ONE. *picks up a piece of wood* 17:29 <@Heather13> Bring it, dweeb! 17:29 <@Heather13> *picks up another piece of wood* 17:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! 17:29 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Can't we all just get along? :( 17:29 <+Courtney13> Back off, fangirl! This is MY battle to fight. 17:29 <+Courtney13> Why don't you go back to admiring that useless dork you call a boyfriend? 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: O_O 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Oh, it is ON NOW. :@ 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Grabs plank of wood* 17:30 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Starts fighting with the other girls* 17:30 * Courtney13 uses her wooden plank to joust with Heather and Sierra. 17:30 <+Tyler|> *sigh* 17:30 <+Tyler|> (conf) It's time I took control of this team. We've been lapsing in and out of arguments for weeks now, and thanks to my cruddy leadership, Gwen got sent home. No way am I letting that happen again. :@ 17:30 <+Tyler|> *covers ears and shouts loudly* EVERYBODY STOP. 17:31 <+Courtney13> :| 17:31 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 17:31 <@Heather13> o_o 17:31 <+Tyler|> Listen! 17:31 <+Tyler|> 95% of my body is frozen solid. 17:31 <+Tyler|> I am in no mood to deal with this today. 17:31 <+Tyler|> Courtney. Heather. 17:31 <+Tyler|> Get back to work and stop fighting. 17:32 <+Tyler|> Sierra. 17:32 <+Tyler|> You're a great girl, you really are, and an awesome friend. 17:32 <+Tyler|> But if you ever wear my clothes again, I won't hesitate to vote you off. 17:32 <+Tyler|> That's crossing a HUGE boundary and I'm not okay with it. 17:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Okay. 17:32 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I-I'm sorry. :( 17:32 <+Courtney13> So am I. 17:32 <+Courtney13> Heather, I'll be the first to apologize here... how I acted was immature and wrong. 17:33 <@Heather13> Ugh. 17:33 <@Heather13> Yeah, I guess I sort of went out of line too. :s 17:33 <@Heather13> And over Alejandro? Not worth it. 17:33 <@Heather13> I don't even like him. 17:33 <+Courtney13> *snorts* Yeah, right. 17:33 <+Courtney13> You so do. 17:33 <@Heather13> No, I don't. :@ 17:33 <@Heather13> I was just annoyed because you were flirting with someone from another TEAM. *scoff* Duh! 17:33 <+Courtney13> (conf) Oh, what a load of bull. Heather's totally in love with him, she just doesn't know it. And if I want to PROVE that she's got a thing for Mr. McHottie, I'll just have to PUSH her. 17:34 <+Courtney13> Oh, by the way, Heather. 17:34 <+Courtney13> Before we start building again... you're okay with what happened yesterday, right? 17:34 <@Heather13> Yeah, w- 17:34 <@Heather13> Wait, what happened yesterday? >.> 17:34 <+Courtney13> Y'know, me and Alejandro... KISSING... 17:34 <@Heather13> You WHAT?! 17:34 <+Courtney13> (conf) Hmph! I TOLD you she was into him. >:D 17:34 <@Heather13> (conf) *breathes heavily* 17:35 <+Courtney13> So, you're not mad or anything, right? 17:35 <@Heather13> RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 17:35 * Heather13 picks up the sledgehammer and bashes it into the ice next to Courtney. 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the ice cracking around all the contestants, and Chris* 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> O_O 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> QUICK! EVERYBODY INTO YOUR BOATS!! 17:35 <+Courtney13> BOATS?! 17:35 <+Alejandro> Boats? 17:35 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Turns around and sees what the other team built* Uhhh, heh-heh... 17:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: What is that? :| 17:36 <+Lindsay|> Isn't it obvious? 17:36 <+Lindsay|> We built Gwen's face! :3 17:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: We did? 17:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: That looks nothing like... 17:36 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Oh crap, that's Gwen's face. :| 17:36 <+Geoff|> Nice job, bro. 17:36 <+Geoff|> @Duncan 17:37 <@Heather13> Quick! Sierra! 17:37 <@Heather13> Build some sort of raft! 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Quickly cobbles together a raft* 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: TA-DA. 17:37 * Heather13 hops onto the raft with her team. 17:37 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: How are we supposed to sail Gwen's face? 17:37 <+Alejandro> Don't worry, amigos! I have the perfect solution! 17:37 * Alejandro grabs a saw and saws off the top of Gwen's head. 17:38 <+Lindsay|> Great idea, Fernando! 17:38 <+Alejandro> It's ALEJANDRO. >.> 17:38 <+Alejandro> Now everybody hop in! 17:38 <+Lindsay|> *clears throat* Hello? I'M the leader, remember? 17:38 <+Lindsay|> Okay, um. Everybody hop in! :3 17:38 <+Alejandro> :@ 17:38 * Geoff| hops inside the Gwen boat with his team. 17:38 <+Trent|> Hey, guys... where did Chris go? :| 17:39 * ChrisMcLean emerges from the lake and spits out water. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> GET MY STYLIST ON SPEED DIAL. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> It's gonna take HOURS to fix this hair. D: 17:39 <+Courtney13> What's the challenge, Chris?! 17:39 <+Courtney13> I'm ready to beat those boys! :D 17:39 <@Heather13> We're in a raft, Courtney. They have an entire HEAD! 17:39 <@Heather13> How do you expect to beat them? >.> 17:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Well, you better WISH we beat them, HEATHER. :@ 17:39 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: It's YOUR fault the ice cracked, and if we get sent to elimination tonight, I know EXACTLY who I'm sending home. :@ 17:40 <@Heather13> Great. >.> 17:40 * ChrisMcLean climbs out of the lake and spits out water, panting. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Now... *pants heavily* 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Load a cannon onto each ship and drag it out to open water, because this is OFFICIALLY war! 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Each cannon is stocked with flints, which you can use to fire off ammo to the other team. 17:40 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Aha, wicked! 17:40 <+Courtney13> But we don't have enough ROOM for a cannon! 17:40 <+Courtney13> There's no way we can support that much weight! 17:41 <@Heather13> Of COURSE we can. 17:41 <@Heather13> You're here, aren't you? @Courtney 17:41 <+Courtney13> :@ 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Problem is, I only see ONE cannon floating in the water... the other one must've sunk, so, I guess Team Amazon will have to fend for themselves without a weapon. :3 17:41 * Alejandro reaches into the water and pulls out the cannon. 17:41 <+Alejandro> Lindsay, where do we put this? 17:41 <+Lindsay|> Um... 17:41 <+Lindsay|> Are we sure we want that? 17:42 <+Lindsay|> It's kind of tacky. :| 17:42 <+Alejandro> >.> 17:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Yo Chris! *Holds up the ammo* 17:42 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: What exactly is this ammo? 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Why, none other than Chef's famous Swedish meatballs! 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> They're hard as rock. xD 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> To win the challenge and travel first class to our next destination, sail north to capture the red flag WAAAY over yonder. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> OR, use your meatballs to sink the enemy's ship. Good luck, cast! 17:43 <+Lindsay|> Okay... 17:43 <+Lindsay|> North is that way, right? 17:43 <+Lindsay|> *points below her* 17:43 <+Trent|> *whispers to Alejandro* No way is she that dumb. :| 17:43 <+Courtney13> Let's go, Amazons! @Team Amazon 17:43 <@Heather13> Um, excuse me. 17:43 <@Heather13> I am the captain of this raft, NOT you. 17:43 <+Courtney13> Ha! Yeah, right. 17:43 <+Courtney13> I'M the only one qualified to lead this ship. :@ 17:44 <+Tyler|> Guys, can't we just ALL be captain? 17:44 <+Courtney13> NO. 17:44 <+Courtney13> I AM. 17:44 * Courtney13 pushes Tyler off the raft. 17:44 <@Heather13> :o 17:44 <+Tyler|> *flails arms in the water* Are you crazy?! 17:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 17:44 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: TYLER. 17:45 <@Heather13> Nice going, COURTNEY. 17:45 <+Courtney13> Oops. c: 17:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I'LL SAVE YOU! 17:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Jumps into water* 17:45 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: *Swims towards Tyler* 17:45 <+Lindsay|> *haphazardly drives boat, crashing it lightly into the ice on either side* 17:45 <+Alejandro> Lindsay, may I make a recommendation? 17:45 <+Alejandro> The Amazons only have two players on their ship. Instead of trying to capture the flag, we should-- 17:46 <+Lindsay|> I'm not sure I like your tone. :( 17:46 * Alejandro growls. 17:46 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Pffft, weak, dude. @Alejandro 17:46 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Listen Lindsay, we need to sink those two losers. 17:46 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Sierra and Tyler are off the raft and they still can't even fit a cannon on there. 17:46 <+Lindsay|> Ooooooohhh, that is like SUCH a good idea. 17:46 <+Lindsay|> Great job, Duncan! :D 17:46 <+Lindsay|> But what do we use as ammo? 17:47 <+Trent|> Something jar-headed, preferably, like Duncan. >.> 17:47 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Or maybe we can launch the loser musician here. 17:47 <+Courtney13> *paddles with a piece of wood* You need to paddle faster! @Heather 17:47 <@Heather13> You need to SHUT IT! 17:47 <@Heather13> Hey, I think I see Sierra and Tyler. 17:47 <@Heather13> Over there, in the snow! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Sierra comforting Tyler on land* 17:47 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Schmoopy poo? 17:48 <+Tyler|> *opens eyes weakly* 17:48 <+Tyler|> S... Sierra? 17:48 <+Tyler|> You... you saved me...? 17:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Of course. :) 17:48 <+Tyler|> I... you could've drowned... 17:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 17:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: Well, that may be! 17:48 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: But the possibility of drowning is worth it when it's you on the line. :D 17:49 <+Tyler|> T... thank you... so much... 17:49 <+Tyler|> *wraps arms around Sierra* 17:49 <+Tyler|> Sierra.. you're great. 17:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: O_O 17:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I am?! Oh, Tyler. :3 17:49 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: I hope you're still not mad. :( 17:49 * Tyler| leans in and kisses Sierra on the lips. 17:49 <+Tyler|> Course not. 17:50 <+Tyler|> :) 17:50 <@Duncan|Sierra> S: :o 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat* 17:50 * Alejandro holds up meatballs. 17:50 <+Alejandro> TIME TO FIRE. >:D 17:50 <+Lindsay|> Oh, oh, wait! 17:50 <+Lindsay|> Maybe we could eat them instead. 17:50 <+Lindsay|> I hear meatballs give you protein, and protein gives you strength, right? :3 17:51 <+Geoff|> Lindsay, no time! 17:51 <+Geoff|> We gotta fire at Team Amazon or we'll lose! 17:51 <+Lindsay|> Okay, OKAY. 17:51 <+Lindsay|> Let me just load up the cannon. 17:51 * Lindsay| pushes Alejandro aside and walks over to the cannon. 17:51 <+Courtney13> We're almost there! @Heather 17:51 <@Heather13> I know, and if we keep paddling, we can grab the flag and win the challenge! :D 17:51 <+Courtney13> I'm aware of how the challenge works. <.< 17:52 <+Lindsay|> *grabs the cannon* 17:52 <+Lindsay|> Wait! Maybe we should fire off a test shot first. 17:52 <+Alejandro> What?! 17:52 <+Lindsay|> *turns it around* 17:52 <+Alejandro> LINDSAY! 17:52 <+Alejandro> NO! 17:52 <+Lindsay|> *accidentally fires the ammo straight into their boat* 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> *Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat immediately sinks* 17:53 * Lindsay| swims up to the surface of the water and gasps 17:53 <+Lindsay|> Did we win?! 17:53 * Alejandro emerges from the water, sputtering. 17:53 <+Alejandro> No! Thanks to YOU, we no longer have a BOAT. :@ 17:53 <+Lindsay|> Oh. Oops. :3 17:53 * Heather13 grabs flag. 17:53 <@Heather13> YES! 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> AND THE AMAZONS WIN!!! 17:54 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Greaaat. 17:54 <+Geoff|> Aw man, Lindsay, I'm sorry. 17:54 <+Geoff|> You tried your hardest. :( 17:54 <+Alejandro> That's all you can say?! :@ 17:54 <+Alejandro> That's IT? 17:54 <+Alejandro> (conf) Geoff and Lindsay are, without a doubt, the dumbest contestants in Global Drama history! And of COURSE they're put on MY team. *growls* Now I just need to figure out which one to vote off... and how to get Duncan and Trent to join me... 17:54 <@Duncan|Sierra> (Conf) S: Eeeeeeeeeeeee! It's official, it's OFFICIAL. Tyler and I are officially an item. He kissed me RIGHT here, on THESE lips! *points to lips* EEEEEEEK. I'm never washing my face again! EVER. :D 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, not a lot of teamwork going on tonight. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Duncan, Alejandro, Trent, and Justin! I'd say you four have earned these. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses barf bags to the four of them* 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> As for the rest of you? Lindsay, your effort to lead the team SUCKED. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And Geoff, you gotta learn how to put your foot down, bro. 17:55 <+Geoff|> *sigh* Yeah. 17:55 <+Geoff|> I really do. :( 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> But ultimately, only one of you can leave tonight! The other will be exempt from elimination. 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Geoff, Lindsay, the castmember safe is... 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ..... 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> GEOFF! *tosses a barf bag to Geoff* 17:56 <+Geoff|> :-O 17:56 <+Geoff|> NO! 17:57 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay, looks like it's time to go. 17:57 <@Duncan|Sierra> D: Sorry, Linds. 17:57 <+Alejandro> Farewell. 17:57 <+Alejandro> *mumbles under breath* And good riddance. 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Drop of Shame* 17:57 <+Geoff|> Aw, Linds. Those guys wouldn't know good leadership if it smacked 'em in the head! 17:57 <+Lindsay|> You're awesome. <3 17:58 <+Lindsay|> Even if you give bad advice. 17:58 <+Lindsay|> And besides, I already have a million dollars! 17:58 <+Lindsay|> But I'm gonna miss you. 17:58 * Lindsay| kisses Geoff passionately. 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> *clears throat* You ready to leave now, Lindsay? 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't have all year. :@ 17:58 * Lindsay| walks to the plane door, takes a parachute, and waves at Geoff. 17:58 <+Lindsay|> Win for us. :D 17:59 <+Lindsay|> *jumps, hits head on door, and falls out of the plane* 17:59 <+Lindsay|> Aaaaaaaaaah! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Chris and Chef Hatchet sitting in the cockpit as Chef flies the plane* 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> With four left on the Amazons and five left on Team Super Hot Me, is a merge anywhere on the horizon? 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And where will our plane take us next? 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time on the most SHOCKING episode yet... 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Of Global Drama! :D 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- R R R